


The Beauty in Finding Love

by yuurikatsuckme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurikatsuckme/pseuds/yuurikatsuckme
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are college sweethearts who often have study dates in the library. This is just another one of those dates.





	The Beauty in Finding Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherday_anotherfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherday_anotherfic/gifts).



“For you, in my respect, are all the world. Then how can it be said I am alone, when all the world is here to look on me?”

Yuuri hummed as his carded his fingers through Viktor’s hair, admiring his lover’s face as he read from the script bound in the book.

“Want to pick another?” Yuuri gestured to the bookcase he was leaning against.

Viktor closed his eyes and hummed. “I’d rather just lay here for a while more and let you play with my hair.”

Yuuri giggled, taking the book from Viktor’s hand and placing it back onto the shelf. He started loosely braiding a lock of Viktor’s hair.

“Is Midsummer your favorite Shakespeare work?” Yuuri asked, watching as people scoured the rows of library books, from nonfiction to poetry, it was all in this one building. 

Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri’s knee, which was propped upright, and he traced lazy circles with his thumb, “Hamlet actually used to be my favorite. I could relate to him in a way. I mean, my life was never so dramatic as his. But I lost my father when I was very young, and my mother just moved on so quickly. I was pretty bitter then, I didn’t want to love or be loved. For a long time I was just lost and mad.”

Yuuri ran his fingers through the loose braid he made before he started another, “What changed?”

Viktor kept his eyes closed by raised his eyebrows, seemingly in thought, “Well, my sophomore year of college I had to take a speech class as part of the credit requirement. I didn't mind much seeing as I was a theatre and performance major anyway”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and smiled to himself, knowing where this was going.

“The first thing we did was have a poetry slam, you could perform someone else’s piece or you could write your own. I watched the performances pass by, some good and some bad, but this adorable Japanese man went up to the front of the class. He looked incredibly cute with his messy hair and glasses.”

Yuuri cupped Viktor’s cheek, running his thumb along his cheekbone. Viktor leaned into his palm.

“But when he spoke. Well, that was definitely poetry if I ever heard it. He spoke of the stage, how it felt to have the music thrum through you and have the fabric of your costume flow around you. He spoke of how dancing always felt like he was bringing home with him wherever he went.”

Viktor opened his eyes to gaze at Yuuri with a look of complete love and adoration.

“I felt like I was at home just hearing him speak. I wanted to know if his dancing was just as beautiful as his poetry. I wanted to know his name. I wanted to know his past. The issue was that I didn’t know what I actually needed from him.”

Viktor sat up, brushing Yuuri’s hair behind his ear, “I flirted with this boy endlessly, not realizing how clueless he was to it. For one project we had to peer review each other’s speeches, and I slipped my number into my speech. When he found it, I revelled in the way he blushed from across the table. That blush became one of my favorite things about him. It was kind of my goal to make him blush.”

Viktor cupped the side of Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri leaned into the touch just as Viktor had earlier, “This is quite lovely, but I’m not sure what this has to do with Shakespeare.” Yuuri teased.

“Well, I was going to get there! This boy helped me calm down, I spent more time being happy than stewing in my anger, like I had for so long. He taught me what life and love was, he taught me how to live my life to the fullest. I never realized how much I needed love until I met him, I didn’t know how important love was to me. We had to read a Midsummer Night’s Dream for my English class, and I realized how beautiful love was. Love resonated deeper within me than anger did, and I was so grateful to him for it.”

Viktor pressed a kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose.

“I wanted to be surrounded by love, I wanted to make sure my life was filled with it. It’s in my performances on the stage, it’s in my writings, it’s in my voice, it’s in all my relationships with people. It’s in what I read, what I listen to, and everything I consume. Midsummer is my favorite because love is my favorite.”

Viktor pressed a soft and loving kiss against Yuuri’s lips, and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“I love you,” Viktor said, more sure than ever.

Yuuri blushed a deep red, but he smiled widely and his eyes shone brighter than any star in the sky ever could, “I love you too."


End file.
